A Holiday Tale
by Keselyx Meeko Lyszerxon
Summary: Here's a tale of the Lyszerxon family and the visit of some mysterious guests while preparing a holiday feast. And a mysterious gingerbread house competition? Who will win? !This is an intro to who I am, not a good story!
1. The Gathering of Old Men

Keselyx: This is a wonderful story of a holiday dinner. With a family called the Lyszerxon's. They live in a nice little town that no one knows about. Their lives are quite awkward. The main place of residence is Mr. and Mrs. Lyszerxon's house. Here, Xalex Lyszerxon and Xanida Lyszerxonlive with two freeloaders. These freeloaders are Xalex's fellow sisters, Xiana and Keselyx. (You see Xalex is a sister, regardless to him being a guy for his whole life) Xiana and Keselyx Lyszerxon lived happily in this house. Frankly speaking Xalex was a pushover. He just couldn't kick his fellow sisters out. His brother on the other hand he could kick out. Actually Xguillermo had been disinherited by the family and now lives in the ocean as a great blue whale. Xalex's other brother, Xarndew, had left the family as soon as he could. Actually Xarndew was the only one old enough to go to college. College was where Xarndew lived. He rarely came home, and rarely visited Xalex's family and freeloaders. So here is where we begin. In the house of the Lyszerxon's as they prepare for the holidays. What a festive time!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Gathering of Old Men _

It was a cold morning in the town where the Lyszerxon's lived. No one quite knew the town name. No one quite cared either. The town was known as The Town Where The Lyszerxon's Lived, and no one cared to change it. So anyway, the town was cold, or rather the morning was cold, or to be even more correct the temperature in The Town Where The Lyszerxon's Lived was below 0 degrees Fahrenheit. So in The Town Where The Lyszerxon's Lived that was below 0 degrees Fahrenheit something was cooking. This something was cooking in the Lyzerxon's house. It was a holiday feast made by Xanida and Xalex. The two freeloaders watched, not knowing how to nor wanting to cook.

"Wanna do something else?" Keselyx whined. She had a short attention span and hated sitting and watching people work.

"Yes!" Xiana took her first chance to get out of there. The two sisters headed straight out the door.

Before they could get much farther than that, "Keselyx get your butt back in here!" Xanida knew that Keselyx would come back in, because Xanida had just taken out a fresh pumpkin pie.

Immediately Keselyx ran into the room, slide on the tile floor and nearly fell on her butt. "What do you want?!" Her tone was annoyed, but her eyes eagerly watched the pie.

"I need you to call Xarndew." Xanida held the pie out of the starving girl's reach. Xiana watched in disgust and Xalex watched a bit ashamed, but truthfully he had gotten used to it.

"Xarndew? My long long, long, long, lost brother that doesn't care about our family at all! He-who-left-and-chose-never-to-return-until-he-majors-in-everything?! Why should I call HIM?!"

"Because he's on his way and we don't want him to get lost."

"Yes, certainly!" Keselyx nodded vigorously, "WE of course don't want him to get lost, but he wants to get lost. He doesn't like us."

"That's not entirely true," Xiana jumped in. "If he didn't like us he'd hit us with a sledgehammer!"

"Or maybe that means he really likes us? I mean if he hits us with a sledgehammer… Only nice stuff can be hit by a sledgehammer…" Keselyx replied. She and Xiana nodded together. "Yeah… So anyway, he doesn't like us!"

"Well, I still don't think that's true!" Xiana protested. "Because if he really didn't like us he'd keep telling us that he was sick or had homework or was busy with family things and couldn't come. But that would be totally ludicrous because we're his family, and if he's busy with family things and can't see us it means he can't see us 'cause he's seeing us. And yeah. What other family would he see anyway? It's not like he'd see our parents! I mean they're always calling him 24/7! Good thing he thought of buying a new cell phone and giving the old one to a crocodile.-"

"- That crocodile had such a beautiful voice too…" Keselyx mumbled to herself. She had a fascination with singing/talking crocodiles.

"- Yes he did! Anyway! He has no other family to go to so therefore he does like us! And um… Homework, sick, I don't want to talk about those…" Xiana looked at the ground, thinking of her dear Xian that was constantly swamped by homework and disease, and when he wasn't lucky, diseased homework!

"I know… I feel your pain…" Keselyx patted her sister on the shoulder. "So I'll go call him!" Keselyx ran to get the phone. She had trouble because the phone was hidden in a castle in the far away land in The World That Never Was. There it was protected by these wimpy "Organization 13" peoples. They were kinda cool… But WIMPY! (at least they were wimpy on the 14th month after the blue moon of January.) Which was indeed this day that in The Town Where The Lyszerxon's Lived that was below 0 degrees Fahrenheit something was cooking.

As soon as Keselyx left, there was a knock on the door. It went, "icka, icka, potang, ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WA!" It was not a particularly unique door knock, not in the least.

Xalex walked slowly to the door. He twisted the handle and opened it. "HEY BUDDY!!!!" The voice on the other side of the door rang. "How are you?!!!!" It was Xarndew.

"I'm good. How was your trip?"

"Not bad… 17 feet away isn't so far…" Xarndew's college was right next-door.

Xalex cringed at the thought of such a distance covered in so little time, and just by walking too! "I'm glad you made it." Xalex and Xarndew shook hands, they were not very into hugging, no one in the family really was. Well accept for Xanida and Xalex, but we won't go more in to that.

"What's up…?" Xiana popped up.

"The CEILING!!!!" Xalex shouted out, regardless to the fact that Xi had been talking to Xarndew.

"… Not much," Xarndew paused to stare at his sister, who had answered the question directed at him.

"That's cool…" Xi nodded.

Xarndew looked around seeing the whole family here EXCEPT, "Hey where's Kesyl?" The closest member of the family to him was missing. How could this be!

"Oh… About that…" Xiana began. "She died."

"WHAT!!!!" Xarndew went in a state of shock and walked slowly into the western most corner of the family room. This was his emo-corner. "She's dead…"

Xiana laughed, knowing well that Xarndew was acting, I mean who could possibly be THAT gullible?! Oh wait… Keselyx. "She went to call you."

"Oh ok!" Xarndew went with the rest of the family into the kitchen. Xanida and Xalex began cooking again. Xiana and Xarndew (Keselyx's replacement) sat and watched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in The World That Never Was…

"Die! Die DIE!!!!!" Keselyx button mashed as she won the SSBM game. "What now, Axely! WHAT NOW!!!!!! I totally pwned you!!!"

"What are you saying…?" Zexion asked her as Demyx cuddled close to him.

"Poor Sexy Zexy! He doesn't understand gamer talk…" Demyx sighed, squeezing Zexion tighter.

"Don't say pwned ever again, ok?!" Axel turned to Keselyx.

"If you can't take the heat, get out of the oven, sista!" Keselyx shot back.

"You don't know how much heat I can handle!" His eyes were on fire. He had chosen to ignore the "sista" comment.

"Bring it on…" Keselyx glared back, no fiery eyes of prettiness and wonder could scare her away. Actually… Her pyro-obsession made her stare more than normal.

"Ding, dong! Ding, dong! Oh answer the door! Look it's already brung sista! Another game now!!!!"

The new game started. Axel and Keselyx were obsessed with playing as Roy. I mean come on! He's FIERY!!!!! Keselyx kicked his butt over and over…

"Pwned again…" Keselyx sighed before laughing. "You know you need to step up. I'm getting tired of kicking your butt!"

"Oh you wanna fight!"

"No shit!" she replied, unsheathing a sword that no one, not even her, had quite noticed was on her side.

"Um… Well fine!" Axel looked around for help, he didn't expect her to say yes. "Then… Fight him!" He pointed randomly, and ending up pointing at Zexion.

"Oh crap…" Zexion got up ready to run.

Roxas, who chose to be silent sense Keselyx's arrival, decided to speak. He chose to mention the question everyone was wondering. "Keselyx… Why are you even here…?"

"Oh…" Keselyx didn't even know. "Oh wait! Yeah! I have to call my brother and make sure he knows where Xalex lives."

"Xalex!" Xaldin jumped up and down. It was one of his fellow hobo-nerds.

"…" Keselyx watched in confusion. "Anyway… I need to get the phone!"

"Why didn't you just use your shiney cell phone?" Roxas asked.

"Um… Good question…" Keselyx grabbed her pocket where her cell phone normally would be by reflex, but it wasn't there. "…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Himalayas evilly laughter rang out.

"La Ish see ka zu wa?" (Himalayan-ese for "Why the hell are you laughing Billy?")

"Re Cu Zu Lu Lu ka dee w…" ("I stole some chick's cell phone.")

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GAH!!!!! Where's my cell phone!" Keselyx ran around in circles. Demyx began to calm her, everyone knew only crazy people can help other crazy people, or at least understand them.

"She didn't even think of using her cell phone…?" Roxas turned to Axel in disbelief.

"Wanna go somewhere else… You know? With everyone distracted." Axel offered.

"Heck yeah!" And so the two almost made it out the door until.

"Why do you have to call Xarndew to make sure he doesn't get lost?" Xaldin asked. "I thought he didn't like his family."

"Hell yeah!" Keselyx stopped running immediately. "That's what I was saying. But no… Apparently he does like us. Or he likes holiday dinners… Or he likes other people making holiday dinners. Or he likes holidays with the family. Or he likes holidays. Or he likes presents. Or he likes holiday presents. Or-"

"Holiday di…nn…ers…" Roxas twitched, the kid loved his holiday dinners, even though they were no holidays in The World That Never Was. Not even birthdays. How could a nobody have a birthday? Oh happy birthday nobody! It makes no sense. How can you wish no one a Happy Birthday?! The only holidays that existed were the random days Demyx and Xemnas came up with. The deal was Demyx would come up with the holiday and Xemnas would name it. This worked pretty well until the riots…

"Yes, that's what I said." Keselyx nodded. "You like holiday dinners?"

"Who doesn't!" Axel nodded. "Holidays like Thanksgiving… in a car…" He winked at Roxas.

"Hmm… Ok! To Xalex and Xanida's house!!!!" Keselyx led the coterie there, all except Xaldin who had been banished from the plenary feast. Or rather he had been jettisoned out of the window after cheering over the mention of Xalex's name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cooking was nearly done. Xiana and Xarndew were getting tired of staring at the oven. Ovens really aren't that exciting. Then all of the sudden the door burst open. "KESELYX IS BACK!!!!!" Keselyx screamed and grabbed the pumpkin pie, she had earned it after all. Behind her was a group of emo looking people. The all wore mysterious glasses, that without the trick to the eye the happy folk were blind. No one in Xanida's house was a happy folk though, so they could see the emo people. And so the (old) men gathered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keselyx: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I really have no clue where this is going. I plan on getting it done by Christmas though… sigh If ya have any suggestions feel free to mention them! Um… Happy Holidays! I guess! Uh… Some holiday feast for those who review! AND! If you want to be in it, make a name with an X in it and describe your character. Thank you and please come again!


	2. Eat, Drink, and Be Merry!

Keselyx: I hope you guys like the story so far… I got only two reviews though… cries (not really) But maybe that means no one has read it yet. On to Chapter 2! And I should inform you, I have only played KH1 so if characters are totally screwed up, there's a reason for that. The characters are matching those of characters I've read in other KH stories. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eat, Drink, and Be Merry!_

"Who the hell are these people?! Why did you bring them to my house?!" Xanida shook furiously.

"They wanted a holiday dinner…" Keselyx stared at the ground, trying to be as sincere as a person stuffing their face with pumpkin pie could.

"Well these guys are better than that time Xalex bought in his poker, hobo-nerd buddies. They took all of our soap!!!" Xiana complained.

"You take all our soap!" Xanida told Xiana. Technically this was true. Xiana had been working hard on making a huge soap sculpture of a snow-covered lizard on Halloween. So far it just looked like a snow-covered pig in the summer, needless to say, she had a lot of work to do.

You may be asking yourself, why would a sane person like Xiana be wasting her tell on such a ludicrous project? Well, in fact, the project was not Xiana's idea. The project was actually inspired by Keselyx. One day Keselyx was telling Xiana of a way to impress Xiana's love. Keselyx was inspired by a dream. The dream involved the Lizard King speaking to her and telling her that she had to convince Xiana to make a soap sculpture of a snow-covered lizard on Halloween. If Keselyx did this, the ground she walked on would be rained on my thousands of pumpkin pies. And so Keselyx convinced Xiana, by telling Xiana that Xian loved snow-covered lizards on Halloween sculptures, especially when they were made of soap. That is how the sane person, that is Xiana, began on her project.

"Your mom takes all our soap!" Keselyx shot back, even though she really wasn't in the conversation.

"Your face takes all our soap!" Xi yelled back.

"YOUR MOM'S FACE!" the whole room shouted. Everyone laughed, everyone except those who couldn't laugh. Those who couldn't laugh were the small dust mites next to the mouse hole. These dust mites lived sad lives. If you can't laugh your life is really miserable. It's true! You should try being a small dust mite next to the mouse hole, and see how much fun it is to not be able to laugh.

The room was silent after that sudden burst of laughter. No one knew what to say, but then!

"OO! Look who's under the mistletoe!" Keselyx, the very observant one, pointed to Roxas.

Roxas looked above him, "Great…"

Roxas was not happy. After all who would be when under mistletoe in Lyszerxon household. For, you see, in the Lyszerxon household if one is found under the mistletoe, they must be stabbitied by 20,000 marshmallows. The Marshmallow king, one of the other king-like friends of Keselyx, sponsored this tradition. It was good publicity for Jetpuff and other marshmallow peoples. Marshmallows may not seem so bad, and some people may say, "Hey! 20,000! Begin throwing, I'll keep my mouth open." But, in fact, 20,000 marshmallows stabbitying you can drive you insane, which further explains Keselyx.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold winter day. Keselyx stood in the house bored. What could one do on a cold winter day… Only so much! Way too much in fact! Keselyx was over whelmed. She began to walk around the house and found herself under the mistletoe, in the kitchen entryway. At that moment, Xanida was trying to open a bag of marshmallows for her Hot Coa-Coa. She did get it open, but she opened it with such force that precisely 20,000.25784312 marshmallows went flying and hit Keselyx. Keselyx then went insane! Well, more insane than she was before. She started getting hallucinations of king-like figures or so he said. Xiana still believed that Keselyx didn't see anything and just was trying to entertain everyone. Everyone else was not so sure… They knew before the marshmallow accident that Keselyx was a bit loopy. And that is why marshmallows can make you insane. Um… Stay in school! And don't do drugs!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so everyone prepared their marshmallows and aimed them at Roxas. Roxas thought it would be best to run, and so he did. He ran and ran and ran; sadly enough he had ran onto Keselyx's treadmill and was actually going nowhere. Which, as of now, explains Roxas' fear of marshmallows, also known as Marshmaphobia. Marshmaphobia is occasionally confused with Marchmaphobia. Marchmaphobia is the fear of mattresses made in March, or March mattresses. Obviously these two names can be confused, but are nothing alike. The other phobia like it would be Marsmaphobia. This is a phobia to 30 Seconds to Mars. Which is ridiculous! Who would possibly be afraid of Pretty Jared?!!!

People who'd be afraid of Pretty Jared: blue eye haters, pretty hair haters, pretty haters (this is to say the people hate pretty people, not that the haters are in fact pretty, because they are obviously not), talent haters, music haters, mimes, clowns, lawyers, monkeys, wombats, and most importantly CATS!

So Roxas was now terrified of marshmallows. Keselyx didn't mind though. She took all of the marshmallows that he would have had on his Hot Coa-Coa and stuffed them in her mouth. Everyone watched in amazement as they were all sitting in the pretty dining room with a really really pretty light lighting the whole thing.

"She… She just took Roxy's marshmallows!" Axel was shocked, "how could you?!"

Keselyx didn't seem to mind at all and simply shrugged it off, and drank her Hot Coa-Coa. This ended up being a slap in the face to Axel. Literally of course! As Keselyx slipped her Hot Coa-Coa her elbow hit the table. This signaled for jigglypuff to come in from the window and slap Axel.

You may be asking yourself, why did jigglypuff fly in the window… Well… It seems that at that moment, our neighbor old Mr. Xfish was hanging with his "adorable" friends. No one really thought the jigglypuffs were adorable, they just had to agree with Xfish because he was Dracula! And he could suck your blood! Which would be bad… Though many crazed writing club vampire fan girls wouldn't mind insulting the jigglypuff, if you understand what I mean. Old Mr. Xfish, was not really old, or a Mister. Well at least he wasn't old, he was the same age as Xiana and Keselyx. The mister part was always questionable, because him and his SSBM associates constantly consulted the issue of jigglypuff being an "it". So as Xfish played with his friends, one of them got hit by a baseball bat and went flying in the window. It was a coincidence that jiggly had had it's had out and ended up slapping Axel.

"What the hell?!" Axel looked from the jigglypuff to the window to me. "You have power over jigglypuff?"

Keselyx shook her head. "That would be Xfish! Everyone knows that!" She glanced towards the window. There Xfish looked like he was crying. One second later Keselyx was out next to him with the jigglypuff that had slapped Axel in her hands.

"Is this what you wanted?" she tried to be as cute as she could to fit in with Xfish's first loves, the jigglypuff. She handed the creepy creature to Xfish.

Xfish nodded with out saying anything, and grabbed the jigglypuff, rocking it back and forth.

"So…" Keselyx was not one to be ignored. "You interested in some holiday dinner?"

"Holiday di…nn…er?!" Xfish was even more excited than Roxy had been.

"Yep! Hungry?"

"Hell yeah!" Xfish throw the jigglypuff over the fence where it hit some kid who had been walking by at that moment. "Let's go!" And so Xfish joined the dinner.

"KESELYX IS BACK!" Keselyx shouted as she opened the door to the house, it was a habit of hers.

"Honey I'm home!" Xfish shouted after. Everyone stared at him, it was not ok for him to say that. No one in this house was his "honey" and we didn't have any honey in the house. Except the secret honey locked far away for the bread that Keselyx loved. And there was no way Xfish could know about this. And so, to show Xfish never to say that again, Keselyx pushed him under the mistletoe, where he was gladly pelted by marshmallows.

Everyone was happy now, even after Keselyx, indirectly and metaphorically, slapping Axel in the face.

Xfish began to moan. "You guys are now going to get it…"

"Bring it!" Keselyx never refused a challenge, sadly enough. She had always seen herself as better than everyone else, which makes perfect sense, because she is awesome. And the author of this story is totally not her, because then you may find me biased! Keselyx knew two things about herself. One, she was totally insane and didn't care. And two, she was the best person in the world. At least that was her view. No one else thought so. They always seemed to look down on her, which made her ego stronger. Kind of like that saying "Small man, big ego". Except Keselyx is not a small man.

So basically Keselyx accepted his challenge.

"Ok!" Xfish got up.

"So what's the competition?!" Keselyx grabbed her wavebird, assuming it was a smash competition.

"Who can make the best gingerbread house!" Xfish exclaimed.

"HELL YES!" Zexion cheered. As sad as it is, Zexion was a world-renowned gingerbread house making champ.

At the moment there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Keselyx raced with Xiana to the door. Keselyx was tripped by a dust mite that could laugh, and didn't like Keselyx generalizing that he couldn't.

"Hi!" Xi looked happy. At the door there was Xian. Behind Xian were Kexaj and Xben. "What are you guys doing here?"

Kexaj and Xian shrugged and pointed to Xben. "He dragged us here. Something about a gingerbread house making contest?"

Xben smirked. "I'm going to have the best gingerbread house!"

"Not with me here!" Keselyx was now right behind Xiana at the door.

Then Xiana chose to correct me. "Not with Zexion or Xian here you mean. They both are gingerbread house making champs!"

Keselyx didn't hear Xi because she had grabbed Kexaj and sat him right next to her. "Wanna work together?!" She was asking him. He agreed. Keselyx then shouted out, "You can work in pairs! Let the supplies be gathered and the house making to begin! Xfish! You work with Xben!" Keselyx said this before Xben asked to work with Xian. "Xian is clearly Xiana's partner! Do you know nothing?!" Keselyx thought about this. "Oh wait! You don't. Which is too bad it means that both members of your group are complete idiots!"

"Oh! Quemarse!" Xiana exclaim. Her and Keselyx began laughing.

"Just be happy Matt's not here." Xalex pointed out as he passed Keselyx's chair. Everyone shivered at the mention of a non-X name.

"Everyone take your seats so the competition can begin!!!!" Keselyx shouted. Everyone did as she said, more than ready to get this over with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keselyx: I hoped you liked this chapter. I know I did! It's pretty good. Hehehe…. Please review! And if you want any info on characters read Xiana Asuka's Short Explanation of Characters on chapter 26. Next chapter is the gingerbread house competition! If you review and say you want to be included in the competition, you will be! If you make it in time! DUN DUN DUN!


	3. Competitive Gingerbread

Keselyx: Dude I'm not getting many reviews. If reviews really mattered to me I might actually be hurt and quit writing! HAHAHAHAHA! Not going to happen. And so here's the third chapter…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Competitive Gingerbread_

The large dining room was full of anxious energy. Everyone sat watching Keselyx. Keselyx was about to shoot the gun that would begin the competition of the century! The two most famous gingerbread house makers were participating in this event. Their names: Zexion (Insert unknown last name here) and Xian Xrabry. These champs ruled the GB court. They knew how it went down.

Keselyx waited for the room to get anxious enough for it to begin. She enjoyed torturing people, well occasionally. "Ready?" She tempted. After getting pelted by 20,000 marshmallows, even though she was nowhere near the mistletoe, she shot the gun. The gun was a mirror gun and ended up heading straight towards a bunny that was flying in the air above the house. Needless to say, there was now a hole in the roof.

The competition began, and was to be 24 hours. Xian and his "lovely assistant" were in the lead. They were working pretty hard. Xiana didn't look like she had much experience, then again, who would work when they could stare at their super hot partner?! Or so that's how Xiana felt.

Keselyx was thinking relatively the same thing with her partner. Though she was seemed to be joking around more than working. Not long after the couple both had frosting in their hair. Keselyx and Kexaj were not a real couple. Keselyx was simply working with him. They were just friends, as Keselyx feared. They were normally too busy to be even friends. So Keselyx was going to take advantage of this time.

Xben and Xfish were having trouble working together. Xfish's fluffy hair kept getting in the way and Xben just had no skill in gingerbread house making. It was not fun to watch. So they were ignored. Even the very observant judges totally ignored them.

Xalex and Xanida chose just to watch. Xalex, though loving candy, decided to set a mature example. Xanida didn't want to participate, especially after Keselyx offered her the job of announcer. "Oh! Kexaj sure took a hit of frosting in the eyes!"

Xalex watched anxiously. He wasn't quite sure why though. Maybe he wanted this competition to be over, or maybe he wanted to be in it. Xalex was really getting tired of his sisters. Xiana was mean and Keselyx was mean, a liar, and mentally unstable. He thought he was free from them when he got married. This was the reason he got married at such an early age. He really is as old as Xiana and Keselyx, but went to get married. He wanted to get away from his harsh parents and his crazy sisters. He didn't have a choice in whom to marry though. For you see, it was a pre-arranged marriage. Xanida and Xalex had such similar last names that their parents decided for them to be married. They didn't seem to mind though, they were friends. One good thing about Keselyx and Xiana freeloading was it could prepare them if they had kids in the future. IF! But no one really wants to think about that.

Xalex could also want to be in the competition. Making gingerbread houses was always fun when he was little. His parents didn't let him eat much candy. They were strict on that, so the kids didn't get much candy. Xalex was always jealous of Keselyx and Xarndew. They always snuck candy. Keselyx occasionally got more than she needed, and gave it to Xiana. Poor Xalex obeyed the rules. Because of the lack of candy in his diet, he began craving candy more and more. This competition was not good for his brain. He had learned not to eat candy, but there it was! SO much candy. _How did Keselyx get all this candy?_ He asked himself. It truly was a mystery. _Probably more kingly sponsors…_ he sighed. Staring longingly at all the sweets.

The other members of the competition were much more interesting.

Roxas was, of course, working with Axel. (I mean whom else would he work with?) They weren't getting too far, mainly because they were feeding gingerbread and sugary sweets to each other. What they had down on the house was a not-so-straight-up, half eaten chimney. Though there was a beautiful gumdrop pattern around the base of the chimney that made up for its half-eaten-ness. The gumdrops formed a snowflake, which represented winter. Winter was of course Roxy's and Axely's favorite season because they didn't need a excuse to snuggle. And so after making the snowflake they began feeding each other and generally flirting.

On the other side of the table Demyx and Zexion were working. Zexion did all the work while Demyx threw out compliments. Both of them enjoyed it. If Demyx had a good enough compliment he'd get a frosting kiss. It was both delicious and sexy. It was also from a pretty emo boy! Who wouldn't enjoy that?! Zexion occasionally got tired of doing all the work, but to motivate him Demyx whispered suggestive themes into his ears or Demyx would give him a back massage. Both of these were enough to get Zexion working. This writer does not know why, though this writer is not sure anyone wants to know.

Farther down the table was Larxene and Marluxia were working. They had been forced to work with each other by Xiana who claimed, "Marly, you need to work with Larxene! Pairs are couple style!"

Keselyx then began backing up Xi, "And your girlish blonde mind will work well with Larxene's logical, brilliant mind!" Keselyx really didn't know what she was talking about, but it worked either way.

The two worked together. Larxene truly wanted to work with Marluxia, it's just recent events have chose her to think otherwise. Marly did not like Larxene, and so he attempted at crushing all of her hopes. He failed. Larxene couldn't give up on him, but after him being so cruel she could hardly work with him. Somehow they got over it. Larxene built the structure and Marly put pretty flowery designs all other it. Marly wasn't exactly enjoying this, but he got over things fast, besides he wanted to win.

Next to Larxene and Marluxia were Xemnas and Xaldin. The reason for this pairing was they both had manly long flowing hair. This made it hard to tell if they were girls or guys. Keselyx and Xiana reasoned that Xaldin looked more like a girl so he was the girl and Xemnas was the guy. That and Xemnas would have plunged the house into darkness, which was something Xanida did not want to clean up. And so Xemnas and Xaldin were paired. Xaldin did all the building. Xemnas was too destructive. This fact of course made it hard to work with Xemnas. Whenever Xaldin got a structure built, Xemnas crushed it.

A thought that may occur to you now is, "Wasn't Xaldin jettisoned out the window?" Well yes, you'd be right if you thought that. If you did not think that you are not observant and get a demerit! Your gold star is gone! You're not a good noodle! Anyway… Xaldin was indeed jettisoned out the window, he lived, because if anyone of the organization died that'd be sad. After getting up after being thrown out of his own "house" (his "house" was more of a castle than a "house"), he got up and ran to Xanida's "house". (Xanida's "house" was an actual house, this write just likes to use air-quotes when reading aloud (little pointy teeth!!!!)) And so Xaldin arrived just in time to work with Xemnas.

Across the table were Xigbar and Vexen. This was quite a match up. It was forced though. The reasoning was, "You are the last two left… Have fun!" And so they were paired. They were tough competition. Xigbar and Vexen, a pirate and a sciency guy. They were cool and nerdy at the same time! (This is not to say science is nerdy, because it is not. This is to say Vexen is a nerd.) They worked while rapping. They sang Weird Al's song "White and Nerdy" it was entertaining the first time, but when they didn't stop singing it they got hit by a chair. Don't worry they didn't get hurt, the chair was made of Styrofoam.

Luxord worked with Lexaeus, but no one really cared. Like Xben and Xfish they were ignored. Saix and others not described were paired up, but they just didn't do anything. They were rather boring and once time was up Keselyx chose to jettison them out the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 24 hours Keselyx stood up and moved to the end of the table. Everyone was exhausted those still awake weren't doing much. A few weren't working at all, this was mainly Roxas and Axel who were of course cuddling. Keselyx was totally awake though. She wasn't going to waste any time with Kexaj by sleeping. "Time is up!" She shouted. The plates that had the gingerbread houses rose into the air and flew on to a thin judging table.

"This table is the judging table, now to present our judges!" Xanida mentioned.

Keselyx gestured to a spot light on the oven. "That's right the oven! These are some hot judges!"

"That was really bad Keselyx…" Xiana sighed.

"Get new jokes!" Xemnas yelled. Keselyx ignored the criticism.

"And here they are!" Xanida shouted. The oven began to open. Two gingerbread cookies strolled out. They wore licorice sunglasses. They had frosting mouths and gumdrop buttons. One had an ear pierced. They had pants outlined in frosting as well. They were some stylish cookies. They were also a bit insane. Every five seconds they had to say, "Oh no! Not my gumdrop buttons!" It was a habit, according to them.

"Hey Keselyx, baby. What you got for us today?" The one with the ear piercing turned to Keselyx.

"We got some gingerbread house judging!" Keselyx nodded, smiling. "How ya been, G.C.?"

"I've been good. Where are the houses?" G.C. asked.

Keselyx pointed to the judging table. She took G.C. and his assistant over to the table and then began to announce, again. "G.C., me, and his assistant will be your judges this evening!" Half way through this statement a judge's wig appeared on Keselyx's head. G.C.'s assistant also got a wig, but G.C. rebelled against it claiming it would mess up his hair.

Keselyx had already decided the winners a long time ago, she just didn't want to seem unfair. Keselyx sent everyone to got play outside in the snow. They did. When Keselyx turned back to the judging table she found G.C. crying.

"What's wrong?!" She ran over and patted his back.

"My assistant! Someone ate my assistant!" G.C. had been crying over the crumbs of a gingerbread cookie. It was true, someone had eaten the assistant. No doubt someone in the competition trying to threaten G.C. so that G.C. would say they won. But who would do that?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside everyone was having fun. Axel and Roxas built an "Igloo of Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuv" as Demyx called it. Demyx then followed their example with Zexion. Everyone else had started a snowball fight. It was organization people verses non-organization people. The non-organization people were winning. They had Xalex and Xiana the top strategists, Xfish the fluffy haired captain, Xben the good thrower, Xanida the top fort builder in the world, and Kexaj and Xian the cute guys that distracted people.

It was all fun and games until Keselyx came storming out of the house. "WHO ATE G.C.'S ASSISTANT!!!!!" She had shouted so loud that Zexion and Demyx's "Igloo of Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv" had collapsed. Luckily the warmth they had kept them alive as they exhumed themselves.

"G.C.'s assistant?" Xiana asked.

"Yeah!" Keselyx nodded. "Someone ate him!"

Everyone gasped dramatically putting a hand over their mouths. Keselyx nodded, " I know it's shocking! How could someone be so cruel!"

"It was Marly!" Larxene thought out loud. She knew how cruel he could be, and such a good cook could not resist eating a well-cooked cookie.

"I was nowhere near the cookie!" Marly defended. "You of all people would know that, sense you're staring at me all the time!"

Keselyx shook her head. "Marly wanted to win, but he's not cunning enough to try to blackmail a cookie." Keselyx sat in her chair of snow. "Marly sit over there!" She gestured to a group of snow chairs. At the floor of the first row of chairs the word "not guilty" was written. "You too Larxene." They both sighed.

Xfish then spoke up, " I think it was you!" He pointed towards Keselyx.

"Idiot! I was sending you guys out side while the crime was being committed."

"So you were their accomplice!" Xanida decided.

"Huh?! NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Keselyx became frenetic.

"Complicity, huh, Keselyx?" Xiana smirked.

"No! I didn't!" She sighed. " This is getting us nowhere. Ok, who did not come out with you guys when I sent you out?" Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Axel, and the rest of the organization was directed to the "not guilty" chairs. "It wasn't Xian or Xiana, why would they cheat when they were going to win…" Keselyx sighed. The two moved over to the "not guilty" chairs. The few left were Kexaj, Xben, Xfish, Xanida, Xalex, and Xarndew.

"It's not Xanida, Xfish, or Kexaj." Xiana informed the judge. "They came and founded our fort. Xben and Xalex came out late."

"Uh-huh…" Keselyx nodded. "It was XBEN!!!!!" She pointed at Xben.

"No! I was going to the bathroom!"

"You expect me to believe that Xalex was trying to blackmail the cookies when he wasn't even participating in the competition!"

"Yes…?" Xben knew he was losing. But then a mysterious large figure came to his side.

"It was Xalex." The dark figure exclaimed.

"Xguillermo?" Xalex turned to his whale non-brother.

"Hello, human non-brother." Xguillermo glared. " I know it was you. You never got and sweets as a kid and you couldn't take it!"

Keselyx nodded. "He's right! I remember! You were such a goody goody! And now this… You're a murderer!"

Xguillermo nodded as he began to fade away, no one cared though. No one would miss him.

Xalex looked around suspiciously, "Ok, alright! It was me! I ate the cookie. He just looked so good…" He sighed and was arrested by snowmen that Roxy and Axely had made. Xalex was then taken to a snow prison. They he lived for 7200 seconds, until he was finally let out. Xanida had to pay his fine, which was 2,200 pumpkin and lemon meringue pies.

After the criminal was found they headed inside to hear the judging. After talking with G.C. Keselyx prepared to announce the top three winners and their prizes. "The winners are…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keselyx: Well that was a longer chapter. And my mom kept interrupting so the writing of this chapter was intermittent. I apologize for that. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter the winners are announced and the feast begins. Next chapters the second to last, short story, huh?


	4. Misunderstood Speech

Keselyx: This is actually the last chapter. Just to let you know…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Misunderstood Speech_

"The winners are… " Keselyx paused to take a deep breath. "XianaLyszerxonandXianXrabry, Zexion(Insertunknownlastnamehere)andDemyx(Insertunknownlastnamehere), and KeselyxLyszerxonandKejax!" she spoke so fast that it was hard to tell who had won. Luckily Keselyx had pointed to the winners as she "named" them, but really no one could tell if they were the real winners or not.

In all the confusion four groups ended up standing at the front, where there were only supposed to be three.

"Uh… Keselyx, there are four groups up there," brilliant Xanida was the first to notice. With this everyone began to count.

"No… There are three!" Keselyx used her mad skillz in counting. "See! One… Two… Three." She counted slowly as if talking to a kindergarten book buddy. She, of course, has learned how to count by watching TV, and their people counted as if you were a kindergarten book buddy. Which you could not possibly be. The only way that'd be possible is if you were in kindergarten. And if you read this story and have any clue to what's going on as well as a clear picture of the characters, you could not be in kindergarten. At least you should have a good picture of the characters from The World that Never Was. If you don't, why the hell are you reading this story?! (Note: If I told you to read the story you are exempt from my previous statement.)

"Keselyx… There are four groups up there." Xalex pointed out.

Keselyx looked around. "Oh… Oh… Oh… Oh… And by the way Bi-"

"CENSORED!!!!" Xian exclaimed wildly, not sure why.

"Why did you censor Keselyx?" Xi asked him.

"I don't know." He contemplated, "It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

"LOGIC WINS AGAIN!" Xiana shouted before Keselyx began to explain the occurrence of four groups.

"Uh… Well you see…" Her eyes fell on the group that didn't belong. "Marly and Larxene here won the creativity contest! I mean look at those… Um… Flowers? Would you call those flowers?" She turned to GC to see him nodding. "Yes! Beautiful flower thing… ies…" Everyone shrugged and went along with it. All except Xemnas.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S WHAT WE CALL BIASED!!!! MY HOUSE IS MUCH PRETTIER!!!" He protested. "YOU CHOSE MARLY CUZ HE HAS PRETTY PINK HAIR!!!!"

"Like pretty pictures!" Xalex spoke up. Then there was silence.

"What?" Keselyx was the only one brave or stupid enough to possibly offend Xalex.

"Pretty pictures…" He looked away, ashamed that he had said such a non-Xalex-ish thing.

Xiana tried to help him out. After all, she and Keselyx had made a pact to be nicer to Xalex, Keselyx was obviously not very good at this. "Uh… Yeah! Yeah! The pretty pictures! You know? From after geography…"

"Right… I wasn't there… BUT STILL!!! XALEX! SO IDIOSYNCRATIC AND OUT OF CHARACTER!" Keselyx gasped.

"Gasp!" Xiana gasped at Keselyx's gasp.

"Why'd you gasp?" Xian asked her.

"I don't know… It just seemed like a good idea at the time…" she smiled.

They laughed together. Only to be interrupted by, "AW…" everyone in the room had been watching the two. Xiana and Xian blushed. "They're so cute!" Roxy chibi-sized and huggled Axel.

"They _do_ look good together…" Axel marveled.

"Yep!" Keselyx appeared behind Axel. "Why else would they have been paired together!" She smiled slyly.

"So all these pairings were for romantic interests…?" Xalex appeared behind Keselyx. "It all makes sense now…"

Xanida appeared behind Xalex. "I'm watching you, GC assistant eater!"

Xian appeared behind Xanida because "It looked fun". He then chose to say, "I like horse radish."

Xiana appeared behind him saying, "Why do you like horse radish?"

More people started appearing behind people until the whole world was in a line and there was nothing else left to say. At that time the whole world was silent, until a girl named Penny sneezed. When she did the wildlife nearby took this as a sign of disrespect. After that sneeze Penny was never seen again.

"So anyway…" Keselyx grabbed the mic and headed back to her previous position. "Here are our winners! And their prizes!!!!!" Keselyx grabbed a seemingly pointless suitcase and hauled it up to the gingerbread house counter. "For the first prize winners… (Xiana and Xian) an all expense free trip to The Magical Land Of Keselyx And Friends, aka (also known as, for all those acronym illiterate) TMLOKAF! There you can live in a utopia that only echelons of raging juggernauts in disarray wearing embellished shirts acclimating to the world could disturb and/or exacerbate." Keselyx took a breath, handing the tickets to her friends. "And now the second place winners!!! Zexion and Demyx receive… This PLASTIC FORK! IT'S EVEN GREEN!!!! LIKE APPLES, LIMES, AND MOLDY SQUIDS!!!!" There was no applause, regardless to the fact that Xemnas had been holding the sign up. (He had been assigned this job after his last out burst) A cricket would have chirped had it not been so afraid that it would be eaten by Keselyx. With no response, Keselyx chose to continue. "And for our third place winners… A NEW CAR!!!!!!! IT'S PURPLY! AND PREEEEETTY! LIKE PRETTY PICTURES!!!! (as Xalex would say) AND IT HAS CUP HOLDERS!!! UNLIKE MY BROTHERS OLD CRAPPY CAR!!!!!! WHICH I HATE!!! XARNDEW YOU IDIOT!!! THAT CAR IS GOING TO KILL YOU SOME DAY!!!!" There was a pause in her outburst. "UH… WAIT! I WAS JUST KIDDING! YOUR CAR IS AWESOME! I HAVE JUST BEEN JEALOUS! AND WHEN- I MEAN IF IT KILLS YOU, KNOW IT'S NOT BECAUSE I APPROVE OF YOUR CAR!"

Everyone was lost. All except Kexaj who stared at his new car. It was a Porche. All deep purple except for it's black convertible hood. It was a beautiful car. "It's… A car!"

"A pretty car." Keselyx corrected.

"A pretty car…" He went to admire it. Keselyx was about to join him when poked on the shoulder.

"What about us?" Marly asked. Grinning eagerly.

"Your prize… IS THE GIFT OF LOVE!!!!" Keselyx exclaimed looking to Xarnadew. It was his quote after all.

"What? The gift of love?!" Marly twitched.

"Uh… Yes! That and recognition by all the envious gingerbread house artistes." Keselyx tried to save herself from a useless battle. With this she decided to not mention the fact that there were only two actual gingerbread artistes one very close to death.

Marly nodded. That was good enough for him. Larxene wondered more about Keselyx's "gift of love statement." "What did you mean by that?" she asked.

"Nothing, honestly." Keselyx laughed. "But hey… If you ended up falling for him, then that just means I was right, right?"

"Right…" Larxene thought this over knowing that she liked Marly before all this. Instinctly she wrapped her arms around Marly. "The gift of love…" She murmured, closing her eyes, feeling safe.

With that the contest was over and GC left.

The feast was then prepared. Everyone was happy that the contest was over. No one quite remembered how that contest had even begun, except that it had something to do with Xfish and marshmallows. Everyone sat, stuffed their faces and had a great time. Flirting and romance occurred. Xarndew even got into it. Though, he had mistaken Vexen for a girl… But before that, he had been a definite flirt. In the end, the meal was over, everyone went home, and the writer was tired of writing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keselyx: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's so short.


End file.
